


Too Perfect

by Superavengers221



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Before Civil War, F/M, Fluff, Girl problems, I dont know where Wanda is, Not Beta Read, Or Vision, Set after AOU, Steve is too perfect, Talk of Periods, and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superavengers221/pseuds/Superavengers221
Summary: When your day just keeps getting worse, dating Steve Rogers can really turn things around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I do not own any of the Marvel characters. *sigh*
> 
> This just popped into my head. Enjoy.

  
The mission was a HYDRA outpost. Typically, these were simple "clear out and destroy" missions. Clear out the bad guys, destroy the facility. Most outposts had around twenty to thirty HYDRA thugs. Maybe an agent or two if there was something important being held there, waiting to be transferred to an actual base. Half the time, not even all of the team would go. Thor was still off Earth, dealing with things on Asgard. Banner still had yet to be heard from and Clint was home on the weekends. So Tony and Sam would be air support and you and Natasha would take out the patrols while Steve took point. You had lost count of how many outposts missions you had been on. Natasha, who Steve put in charge of your training, never let you skip out on one. She said it was good practice. You, however, got bored with them fairly quickly. This time, you had just fallen asleep after an intense sparring match with Steve and Natasha when Tony announced that Friday had located another HYDRA outpost. Not only were you exhausted from the workout but you had started your period the day before. For a moment you wondered if you could beg out of this one. Being a woman, surely Natasha would understand. Then you heard her voice clear as day, "Get your ass out of bed." You whined as you rolled over to find her standing in your doorway. "We have a mission." The thought of getting up, almost brought tears to your eyes but you knew she was not going to leave until you go up. So out of bed you rolled and into your combat suit.

  
"You ready (Y/N)?" Steve asked as he strapped on his boots.  
  
"I was sleeping." you grunted. You didn't mean to be so grumpy with him but you were exhausted and already in pain. You knew starting a mission off that way was a bad idea.   
  
"So was I!" Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. You just rolled your eyes at him and stuffed your feet into your boots. Thanks to Tony, your suit had been upgraded so that it was water and fire resistant. It absorbed some of the force from impacts, with extra protection over the vital areas.. It gave you a full range of motion, allowing you to be agile when needed. It had a nice utility belt and holster that clung to you without being in the way. It fit you like a glove and it always felt good to get into it. Your confidence level was automatically boosted and it always gave you that rush you needed to start kicking some bad guys butt. This time, you just weren't feeling it. You looked in the mirror and your eyes immediately went to your waist. It felt tighter but not in a comforting way and the pressure was not helping your stomach calm down at all.   
  
You could feel Steve staring at you. The two of you started dating just three weeks before and things had been going wonderfully. You didn't want to rush things, especially because you both lived in the Tower, along with the rest of team. If things went to fast, it had more potential to end badly and it would in turn be awkward for everyone. You had been close friends for over a year now so "taking things slow" was more about enjoying each other on the next level, then actually getting to know each other. But he could tell something was off. You didn't want him to ask so you grabbed your weapons and headed to the quinjet.   
  
"Whats up with her?" Sam asked.   
  
"I don't know." Steve shrugged but the crease in his brow made it obvious that he was concerned.   
  
Once everyone was loaded up, you took a seat in the darker corner of the jet, crossed your arms over your chest and dozed off. You were woken up by your head hitting the metal hull of the jet.  
  
"Sorry, this storm is getting brutal." You heard Clint say from the pilots seat.  
Natasha had jumped into the co-pilot seat to help with the turbulence and Steve and Sam were sitting across from you, riding out the bumps silently.  
  
You rubbed the back of your head that was throbbing and tried not to cry. Steve caught your gaze. You could tell he was trying to ask if you were okay without bringing any attention to you, thankfully. So you nodded slightly and gave your best reassuring smile you muster at the moment.   
  
"Whats our ETA?" Steve asked.   
  
"About ninety minutes." Clint responded.   
  
The knot in your stomach only grew tighter. The bumpiness was making the nausea worse and knowing it wouldn't end of a while was almost enough to make you break down in tears right then and there. But you held yourself together because you were an avenger. It was you job to take out HYDRA and whatever was threatening Earth, even if you felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing you.  
  
The rest of the flight was consistently horrible. There was a few points where you almost did puke but the turbulence would subside just long enough for you to gain your composure and hold it down before it started the vicious cycle all over again.   
  
Finally, Clint set the quinjet down a few clicks away from the outpost. You could hear the rain still beating down on the roof. When the back ramp opened, the cool, wet air rushed in. It was a welcomed change from the stuffy inside of the jet. You took a few deep breaths and it actually helped calm your stomach.   
  
Steve began giving orders in his Captain America voice. At this point, you could almost repeat them verbatim.   
  
"(Y/N), Nat take out any patrols and then search for any intel. Tony and Sam, you're air support. Clint, set the charges and make sure no one gets away. Ill take point." he says as he straps on his shield.   
  
Like a well-oiled machine, the team exits the jet and takes their positions around the facility. It was slightly bigger than normal. The walls were made of brick, with barbed wire lining the tops of each wall. The two entrances were electrical charged gates with a guard post outside the front entrance. Despite the new upgrades to your suit, it didn't take long for you to become soaked in the downpour. From the looks of it, so was everyone else. You glanced at Steve, who was counting the guards, his suit clung to him even tighter, showing off every curve of his chiseled chest and arms. The nice view brought an involuntary smirk to your lips.   
  
"Stop checking out your boyfriend and focus." Nat whispered and then switched her com link on. You blushed and turned yours on as well. Though you weren't trying to necessarily hide your relationship, the two of decided not to announce it quite yet, knowing that the rest of the team would give you crap about for while. But you shouldn't be surprised that Natasha would know. She was close to both of you. So it was only a matter of time before she figured it out.  
  
"it looks like theres two guards per entrance, four paroling fences and one per tower." Tony's voice came over the com link.  
  
"Clint, wait for my mark. (Y/N), Nat, clear the front gate" Steve instructed.   
  
"Anyone up for a contest? Whoever takes out the most guards, gets to pick the next movie for movie night?" Tony offers.  
  
"Oh, you're going down Stark!"  
  
Natasha motioned to the nearest entrance. You skimmed against the wall of the guard shack while she crawled underneath the window and paused just shy of the door. She nodded to you and then stepped into the doorway. You followed her in while she disarmed and chocked out one of the guards, while you took out the other.   
  
"Front guard shack clear." You announce into your com.  
  
"Okay, Tony, Sam, take out the towers."   
  
  
You struggle to hack the system to take down the cameras and open the gate. The adrenaline from taking out the guard wasn't hitting you as fast as it normally does and your mind was partially focused on not puking or curling into a ball.   
  
You could hear Sam and Tony taking out two of the towers or over your ear piece as you tried another route around the system.  
  
"One per tower? Try one and a Goliath!" Sam mocked.   
  
"Eh, consider it your freebie, Tweety." Tony responded before taking out another tower.  
  
"You got this?" Natasha asked while she covered you.  
  
"Yeah!" The adrenaline was finally starting to kick in and your brain became more and more focused. "They must've updated their systems." Instead of taking down the whole system, you had to take down each individual one at a time. Gates unlocked and discharged. Sensors off. Cameras off. Alarms disabled. Communications cut.   
  
"Anytime, (Y/N)?" Steve and Clint were waiting around the corner for your signal to enter. Even though you knew you it was your fault that the gates weren't open yet, his tone hurt. You felt like a disappointment and that was just not something you were emotionally capable to handle at the moment.   
  
"Go!" you growled.   
  
The gate began sliding open and Steve and Clint ran through. You and Natasha followed and split off to take out the remaining patrols. You skirted the wall until you saw one two armed guards. One had his back to you while the other was standing on the other side, facing the south entrance. You crouched down as low as you could get, you gut protesting at first, and you swept the first guards legs out from under him. The next one raised his gun to fire but you kicked it out of his hands before he could get a shot off. You spun around and landed a kick to his temple. He fell to the ground like a pile of bricks. You quickly turned your attention to the other one that was back on his feet and about to charge. You ducted and shifted to the side. He practically fell over you. You quickly turned around and jumped onto his shoulders. You locked your ankles together and squeezed your thighs around his neck. He grabbed at your legs, trying to pull them apart. Right before he passed out, he fell backwards and hit the brick wall, knocking the air out of your lungs. You crawled off of him and tried to suck in some air but your lungs were on fire and you kept having to spit out the rain water. Finally, you were able to get some back in your lungs.   
  
"I got seven!" Tony announced proudly.   
  
"That Goliath things should count as two!" you could hear the scowl in Sam's voice.   
  
"There's more in here, if you guys want to help." Steve said as he punched a guard into a wall.   
  
Just as your breathing returned to somewhat normal, you rounded a corner to see what Sam meant by "a Goliath." and another guard. It was at least seven feet tall and his hand could probably have fit around your whole head. Before you could retreat to figure out a plan of attack, he saw you and instantly charged. You jumped out of the way and onto the other guard you shoved him into the wall. He was out cold. You spun around just in time to see that huge mass of muscle coming at you.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh" You couldn't help the shout that escaped your mouth.   
  
You dodged him and pulled out your electric batons as you rolled away.   
  
"(Y/N)! Whats happening?" Steve shouted.  
  
"Goliath!" Was a you had time to say before he was charging you again. This time as you rolled under him, you jabbed the batons into the back of his thighs, shocking him and making him fall to his knees. You zapped his spine before you jumped on his shoulders, which you barely filled, and then dug your fingers into his eyes. You could feel the rumble beneath you as he yelled and pulled you off of his shoulders, throwing you over his head. You're landing into a pile of crates was less than graceful.   
  
You heard two gun shots and you instinctively rolled over to get cover. The giant was now flat on his face and Natasha was offering you a hand. You took it and cringed when you tried to straighten up.   
  
"You good?" She asked. You did a quick scan of your body and right as you were about to nod, you hunched over and emptied your stomach.   
  
"Um, everything okay?" Tony asked. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you registered the sound of his suit flying overhead.   
  
"Yeah," You took a deep breath. "I just need a minute."   
  
Natasha helped you sit down. You took a moment to blink the tears away, though no one would be able to tell if they were tears or rain. Once you felt like you had some control of your body back, you stood up.   
  
"Okay, lets go." Natasha stood and the two of you jogged over to the back of building and climbed the stairs to the command center. You pulled out a thumb drive and plugged it into the computer nearest to the door.   
  
"Ill get the security systems." you said and began decrypting and copying them.   
  
Natasha went over to the main computer and plugged in an identical thumb drive and started downloading all the info from the hard drives.   
  
"All right, thats the rest of the guards. Clint, set the charges."   
  
"Aye, aye, Captain." Clint responded.   
  
"Tony, do one last sweep for anyone." Steve instructed and appeared in the doorway.   
  
"Security systems done." You said and pulled the drive out of the computer and handed it to Steve.   
  
"How's the rest coming, Nat?" he asked but didn't take his eyes off you.   
  
"Almost there." Natasha said and kept tying away.   
  
He brushed the hair out of your face and dropped his hand to your cheek. Without thinking, you grabbed his hand and nuzzled into it.   
  
"Charges are set." Clint says.   
  
"Nat?" Steve asked and dropped his hand.   
  
"Done." She pulled out the thumb drive and headed back towards the door.   
  
"We're coming, get ready Clint. Sam? Where you at?" Steve asked as the three of them descended the stairs.   
  
"Found a couple stragglers. I got seven. Eat that Stark!" Sam laughed.   
  
It wasn't long before the three of you reached the front gate where Tony and Clint were waiting.   
  
"What took you so long?" Tony asked as Sam walked up next to you.   
  
"I was being thorough!" Sam protested.  
  
"I took that guard while I was waiting for you. Guess that means were tied." Tony smirked.  
  
"Uh, actually Tony, I took him out first. He just woke up." You state, trying to control your shivering.   
  
"It still counts!" He insisted.  
  
You just rolled your eyes, not really having the energy to fit with him.   
  
"Alright, lets move out." Steve started off toward the jet. About half way there, Clint pressed a button on his bow and the whole outpost exploded. It was hard to hide how it made you jerk but from what you could tell, no one saw.  
  
Back at the jet, Tony and Sam were still arguing over who won.   
  
"But I knocked him out again. If I hadn't, we would've had another threat to deal with." Tony argued.  
  
"Awe, was he threatening you? Were you scared?" Sam mocked.   
  
"You got pissy when you had to handle a little of muscle." Tony said  
  
"He was huge! And you said there was only one guard up there. Ask, (Y/N), he was huge."   
  
You groaned audible at the mention of your name. But they ignored it and both looked at you, expectantly. Even Steve was waiting to see who's side you would choose.   
  
You pause and try to drag out their patience. "Goliath was huge. He's worth two." You nodded.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. Sam shouted and pumped his fist. Steve just smirked. That smirked that you never were able to resist.   
  
"Can we go home now?" Clint powered up the jet and took off.   
  
  
The storm had only gotten worse. The bumps were more drastic and the turbulence was stronger. This time, Steve sat next to you.   
  
"Sounds like the big guy is angry." Tony quipped. It was meant to be funny but it fell flat, since no one had heard from him in a while.   
  
You sat in the same seat and once again, tried not to gag. Eventually he wrapped his arm around you and you were to wrapped up your pain and misery to care what the rest of the team thought.   
  
Eventually, the jet landed on the heli-pad at the Avengers tower. You stood up and Steve grabbed your hand.  
  
"(Y/N)?!? You're bleeding!" He pointed to where you were sitting and there was a nice good size smear of blood. You're eyes went wide you and instantly began to blush. Everyone was looking at you. You realized that you must've leaked through your panties and suit.   
  
"I'm fine." You said and rush into the tower, towards your room, Steve calling after you.   
  
"Oh," Clint said once he put the pieces together and finishes packing his gear.  
  
"What?!" Steve asked still very confused. Tony and Sam had the same expression.   
  
"You're an idiot." Clint said frankly.  
  
"If she's injured, she needs medical attention!" He insisted.   
  
"She's not injured." Natasha pats him on the shoulder as she walks out of the jet. "Chocolate might help." She calls behind her as she walks into the tower.  
  
Tony and Sam instantly catch on and cringe. It only takes Steve a second more.   
  
"Oh, yeah. You have fun with that." Tony says and leaves Sam and Steve alone.   
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Steve asks.  
  
"I don't know, man. Whenever my sister was on it, she had all sorts of cravings. Talk about emotional roller coaster. You do not want to be on her bad side." Sam shrugged.   
  
"Thanks man." Steve sighed.   
  
  
  
Once inside your room you took a long, hot shower. The heat from the water helped relax your muscles and heat up your still freezing body. You washed off all the grim of the fight and the mud that had gotten in your hair after being thrown off the giant. Not that you were clean, you plugged the bathtub and let the hot water cover your still very achy body. You started to doze off when you heard a knock on your bathroom.   
  
"(Y/N)? Its Steve." You didn't answer, mainly because you feel like you didn't have the energy too but also because he just embarrassed you in front of the team. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He sounded truly sorry. "I didn't mean to... I just thought," his voice trailed off. He sounded devastated. You took a deep breath and pulled yourself out of the tub. Thats when you noticed the bruising all along your left side. Just looking at it made you want to cry. You grab the towel and wrap it around you. You open the door to see Steve, one hand on each side of the door frame, looking like he just made the worst mistake any man could make.   
  
"(Y/N) I'm so sorry." You let him pull you into his arms. You burst into tears without warning. He pulled you into a tighter hug and you flinched. He instantly released you and that did not help with the tears.   
  
"I'm sorry!" He said again.  
  
"No, its okay." you said through the tears. Then you move the towel enough to show him part of the bruising.  
  
"Oh, (Y/N)."   
  
You fall back into his arms but this time he wraps them more around your shoulders and neck. He lets you cry kisses the top of your forehead occasionally. He rubs circles on the backs of your shoulders with his thumbs. Eventually, you calm down but the warmth from the water has now turned cold. Once you start shivering, he picks up, gently places you on the bed and goes to find your pajamas. He quickly returns with your favorite pajamas; one of his t-shirts that you stole from him months ago and your favorite sweats. Once your dressed and slightly warmed up, he kisses you. Its soft and tender at first but it turns slow and passionate. He pulled back for air and strokes your cheek.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," the crease in his brow evidence of his concern.  
  
"I know, its okay. Today was just a bad day." you smile.   
  
"Okay," The crease lightened some. "I got some food. Wanna eat?"   
  
Suddenly the thought of food sounded more enticing than sleep and then your stomach loudly answered for you. "Yeah, actually. I think I can eat something."   
  
He takes your hand and leads you into your living room. The sight brought back the tears. There was your favorite kinds of chips and sweets and pizza. The television was on and ready to play any movie. There was even flowers in the vase on the coffee table.   
  
"No, don't cry! Its okay!" Steve pulled you back into his arms.   
  
"You did all this?" You said trying to wipe away the tears to show him that you were okay.   
  
"Uh, yeah." He smiled  
  
"And flowers?" You asked   
  
"You were in there for a long time." He chuckled and kissed your forehead.   
  
"Steve!" You pulled him down and kissed him, hard, leaving both of you breathless.   
  
"You really are perfect." You said with a dope grin.  
  
"Nah, In just know how to appreciate perfection." He winked and practically swooned right then and there.   
  
He lead you to the couch where you started piling up your plate. Once you both had complied your food, he pulled the blanket over the two of you. You barely got through half your plate before of the both of you had passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Steve Rogers has ruined me for any other man. Im doomed.


End file.
